The B Word
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: So what is the Blonde's life out of Glee like? Kurtany fans will be pleased, Some Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. (I wish I did! :])

By: Nikki! :]

Summary: So what is the Blonde's life out of Glee like? Kurtany fans will be pleased, Some Finchel!

Pairings: Brittana, Kurtany, Finchel, Quick, Tartie, Mrittany, Santuck, and Puckleberry.

Setting in Season 2.

Brittany POV

_

Episode 1. Wooing Kurt

I walked slowly to Cheerio's practice, holding pinkies with Santana, my bestie. We were starving, due to Coach Sylvester's new miracle diet. We eat one cube of cheese whenever we feel like we would faint. Since Santana was the new head cheerleader, it ment that I would be co-head. I was sipping my vitamin water and watching Mike's butt while he played football, when Coach Sylvester arrived. We were working on this new dance routine that I had learned perfectly. "GET UP YOU LAZY SACKS! YOUR SLOWLY THAN MY GRANDMOTHER!" Coach Sylvester yelled at us. "My grandma's fast." I mumbled to Santana, making her smile. The music came on, and I moved swiftly. I couldn't believe it, it was my best routine, by far. We finished, when Coach yelled, "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY DRIVING 5O,OOO MILES TO AN AUCTION AND BEING TOLD IT WAS CANCELED, THAT'S HARD!" I sighed and stretched. We were working on our cheer routine next, it was my favorite since I was a flyer. Santana came over and whispered, "Glee Practice is next, let's walk together." Glee Practice was awesome, even though I didn't get solos. I loved seeing Kurt and Mike. I loved making out with Kurt that time, his lips were so soft. And I loved when he called me "Boo." I had no idea what it ment but it sounded cool. I looked up to the stands, I noticed Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman talking. "Santana!" I called, and motioned her to see. Santana glared at Quinn, In case you didn't know, Santana loved Puck. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled evily. This ment war.

Santana and I walked to Glee together, holding pinkies. Santana and I technically aren't dating, but we do secretly make out and do it. No we aren't lesbians we just think it's right since we're that close. was going to announce our assignments for this week. I was hoping it'd be like Lady GaGa or something like that. But I later found out it'd the Beatles. I was looking at Kurt who was smiling at Mercedes. Sadly, it was a partners assignment. Not that I didn't want to be with Santana but she usually tried to control the project. Santana got totally pissed off when I told her I wanted to expand my partnership. So I searched again. Mercedes and Tina. Artie and Finn. Rachel and Nobody. Quinn and Santana. Puck and Nobody. The only people open were Me, Kurt, Puck, and Rachel. So I asked Kurt, while smiling and batting my eyes. Kurt looked like he was fake smiling, but he said okay anyway. The bell rang and I stayed smiling at Kurt. He stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow. "So would you like to come to my house tonight to practice?" He asked. I just nodded. Then, he walked away. Santana was staring at me, and we walked out together. "You know it's impossible to date Kurt right?" Santana whispered. "He's gay." I know." I said. Santana rolled her eyes. "So there's a dance in three weeks, you going?" I nodded. "So your date is Mike right?" Santana asked. "I guess, I bet Kurt's gonna date Matt!" I said, unlinking our pinkies. Santana rolled her eyes once again, and it started to annoy me. "I'll see you later." I said, walking down the hall. It was 4:OO P.M. I decided to go fix my makeup, so I walked into the Girls' bathroom. I started to put on eye liner. I heard faint sounds of crying. I opened a stall and saw Rachel. "You know, your not suppost to cry in here." I mumbled. Rachel rubbed her eyes. "S-Sorry." She mumbled, and her voice was really shaky. "Well what's wrong?" I asked, "Since I'm already here." Rachel blinked firmly, and mumbled, "I cheated on Finn today." I stared at her long. "With who?" She sighed, "Pu-I mean Noah." I stared, "Santana's going to kill you if she finds out." Rachel frowned and looked down, "Yes, I know. So would Finn." "I'm going to tell Santana to go low on you, she got totally pissed off when she saw Quinn and Puck together. And since your upset, she won't bother you." I said. Rachel smiled weakly and mumbled, "Thank you." I nodded and walked out wonderingwhat Rachel did with Puck. I texted Santana then: "Hey San, Go easy on Rachel k? She cheated on her bf today with yours. Dn't say a word k?" And pressed send. Then I realized Kurt and I were working on our project at his house. I ran to my car and turned the key.

I went home and looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered where my mother was, then did my hair differently and put on some normal clothing. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself. My phone buzzed, giving me a heart attack. Santana texted back, "Wtf is with girls? I'm so going to yell at Puck. He's comin over tonight. ~San" I smiled and mumbled, "I'm sure nothing is wrong with girls, Santana." I looked at the clock which read 5:24 P.M. I quickly got into my car and drove to Kurt's house. I got out of my car and knocked. I had a straight face. Burt opened the door. "Hello." He said.  
"Hi." I said, staring at him.  
He stared back.  
Kurt approached from the back. "Hello Brittany."  
"Hi Kurt." I said.  
"I got this, Dad." Kurt whispered.  
Burt walked away slowly.  
I stared at him smiling, a bit.  
"Shall we go and practice?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"You nod a lot." He said.  
"Yes." I said staring at his blue eyes.  
Kurt closed the door, and we walked downstairs to his bedroom.  
Finn was doing his homework on his bed. He smiled and looked up at me. I waved and sat down.  
"Any ideas?" Kurt asked.  
"We could do a McDonalds song?" I said.  
"Um, Brittany?" He said.  
"Yeah?"  
"We have to do a song by The Beatles." He said.  
"Oh, Right!" I said.  
Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. "What about Here Comes The Sun?"  
I smiled. "Okay."  
Kurt smiled. "Shall we practice?"  
"Um. Okay." I said, putting my hand on his.  
He didn't pull away, but he fake~smiled.  
We started to practice after Finn left.  
_Here Comes The Sun, _  
_(Du, Du, Du, Du)_  
_And I say, It's alright._

Kurt smiled. "Your sound really good."  
"You sounded better." I flirted.  
"Thanks." He said, blushing,  
I wondered if he was still gay at that moment.  
I leaned in for kiss to see if he'd lean. He did, and we kissed.  
"So are we dating?" I asked.  
Kurt frowned. "I'm Sorry."  
"What? Why?" I said, my voice faltering.  
"I can't really like you in that way, Boo." Kurt admitted.  
"But. I really thought you did." I said. I was trying not to cry.  
"I'm Sorry, Brittany. Can we still do the duet?" He asked.  
"Sure. Whatever." I said, leaving. I walked out to the car, and it was raining. It was rare when rain fell in Lima.  
The Words Lingered in my head,

_Here comes the sun _  
_(Du, Du, Du, Du)_  
_Here comes the sun  
And I say  
Its alright_

Little darling  
Its been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It seems like years since its been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say  
Its alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since its been here.

What made Kurt so special to me? I don't get it. Maybe it was his lips tasting like cherries? The fact that they were soft? I sighed, and read a missed text from Santana. "Britt, Puck and Rachel made out. I totally hate that Rachel bitch," The text read. I sighed as I listened to Ryan Secrest's Top 2O. Cooler Than Me, was on. I decided to pull over and reply, "I am pissed at Kurt Hummel." I sighed and clicked send. I started to drive again listening to my thoughts.

_

Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoy. More chapter to come. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

By: _Nikki xD_

I hope you enjoy this episode! I really love your reviews it means so much! Thank You.

Pairings: Tartie, Finchel, Mrittany, Kurtany, (Hints)Brittana

Brittany POV  
  
Songs I used for inspiration:  
Paramore: The Only Exception~  
B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams: Airplanes~

WARNING: Mild Swearing.

*Note: Brittany's Song is used as Airplanes when she thinks about Mike and Kurt. I know Airplanes didn't come out a while ago, I just wanted to use it in a Fanfic.

_

Santana's Party

I strut into school the next day. I stopped at Santana's locker. "Hey." I said. Santana smiled, "Hey." Mike Chang walked down the hall laughing with Puck, and Finn. I sighed, "Mike is so hot." Santana glared, "You've made out and done it with him, I think he likes you." I smiled, "You think so?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Duh. Oh, I forgot to tell you!" She smiled. "I'm having the hottest party tonight. Even wine coolers, and beer." I frowned, "Beer is gross, wine is O.K." Santana smiled, "You'll be changed tonight." I sighed. "I have to go to homeroom. See ya." Santana groaned. I watched her leave. I turned around. I saw Tina and Artie together.  
"I love you." Tina whispered.  
"I love you too." Artie whispered.

Why don't my relationships work like theirs? I sighed. I walked to my locker and got my books. I fixed my hair and walked to homeroom. I saw Kurt and frowned. I looked at Mike whom was sitting by me. "Mike?" I said, slowly and softly. Rachel and Finn were whispering in front of us. Mike turned, his face lit up. "Hey Britt." He said, his tone gentle and kind. I smiled, at that moment I knew, I wanted to date Mike Chang, No One Night Stand Mumbo Jumbo. A real boyfriend. I wanted to be tied down.  
I bit my lip. "Are you going to Santana's Party tonight?"  
"Of Course, Would you like to go together?" He said.  
"Sure!" I said, my tone happy and nice.  
Mike smiled,"I wondered if we were still..." He paused. "Together?"  
I smiled, "I was wondering that too."

With that, walked in. "Hola Amigos." He greeted.  
I had forgotten what "Hola." and "Amigos" meant. I sighed. Um, Hola means hell, I think. Amigos means, um, enemies? So he was trying to _say Hell Enemies_? I was so confused when the class said, "Hola," in return. I turned to Mike who was copying our homework. Santana and Puck were texting, or so I thought. They might've been sexting, Santana and Puck do that a lot in class. Mike and I never sexted, or texted. Should we? said a whole bunch of boring crap, and I was staring at the wall and texting Santana secretly. She replied to each text but it fel like forever when she did. But it actually took 5 minutes. I felt like dying when class _finally_ ended. I grabbed my books and followed Mike out the door. I had Cheerio's practice and, Glee rehearsal this afternoon. Cheerio's would definitely wake me up. Ugh I need a latte'. I saw Kurt talking to Mercedes and glared at them. Some words I once heard rang in my head. My mom would sing them at night when I was little.

_Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky, are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now._

I sighed, I _really_ could use a wish right now. Why is love so complex? I mean, I really _really_ like Mike. But it still feels like I'm not really over..._him_. I saw Rachel smiling at her locker, and Finn was kissing her lips lightly. It looked vaguely familiar. I imagined Santana and Puck kissing there. And then Finn and Quinn kissing there. I couldn't believe how many people got back together and broke up in this past year. Then Mike caught up and we walked together. He took ahold of my hand, I smiled at him. Sadly, his hands weren't as soft as Kurt's.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I decided to sit with the jocks and Cheerios at lunch instead of the "Gleeks." It felt good sitting with cheerleaders, they were more popular, and interesting. The only thing is, they talk about staying "curvy", and it's awkward. I felt tired. I took a sip of my "Sue Sylvester Master Plan" drink. At least the party was tonight.

I drove home silently. When I finally reached my house, I put on my favorite red dress that Santana bought me, and stilettos. I put on some accesories and did my hair. Finally, the clock hit 7. I walked to my car and drove to Santana's house. There wasn't a lot of people there, Santana had just told me to come early.  
"Hey Britt." She said, smiling.  
"Hi Santana." I reponded.  
"Okay, So pretty much everyone is coming." She said.  
"You invited Barney?" I asked, confused.  
"Um, So much for the Brittany inteligence. And I can't invite dinosaurs." Santana explained.  
"Drunk dinosaurs aren't happy dinosaurs." I said.  
Santana patted my back. "Yeah.."

I helped set up and when we were done it was 7:48 p.m. Santana and I were finding CDs when Mike came in.  
"Hey Britt." He said.  
"Hi Mike." I responded.  
He took my hand and lead me outside.  
"So what's up?" I asked.  
He smiled. "Nothing. But seeing you has made my day 10% better."  
"I heard Barney isn't coming." I said.  
He looked at me awkwardly and kissed me. I already had him on my record but I guess this was nice.  
I stopped. "Wanna dance?"  
"Sure." He said.

The night had gone perfectly. Mike and I had done it twice, made out , and danced. I love Mike. He's way better than Kurt.

_

_Hi guys. I tried to get a jump start on this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Yes, you will see more Kurtany. But for now it's Mrittany. It would've been longer, but I needed to cut it short, sorry. If you enjoyed this, try reading my other fanfics! Thanks._

_~Nikki xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. I'm not seeing a lot of reviews and I don't really like this story anymore. So it is being discontinued. Sorry! If I get a lot of reviews maybe I'll start it up again. If you ask me, I'll make a squeal possibly. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bye!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
